


Edible

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Series: FemFeb 2021 [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: Izumo has things to learn from Shiemi.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Series: FemFeb 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Edible

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 FemFeb 2021 prompt: **buttercup**

Shiemi caught Izumo's hand inches from her mouth with an alarmed squeak. "Not that one!"

Izumo dropped the little five-petalled yellow flower and frowned. "I thought you said these were edible?"

"Um," said Shiemi, picking it up with one hand and then turning around to root through the garden for a moment before returning with a very similar yellow flower in the other. She held up the she'd just acquired. "Woodsorrel. This one you can eat. See how the leaves look like shamrocks? They're from the same family." She held up the one Izumo had dropped, which was a little richer in colour and had glossier petals. "Buttercup. Totally different leaves, right? They're very poisonous." 

Izumo scowled. "Who designed that. It's stupid."

Shiemi giggled and gestured broadly upward with both arms. "I don't know! None of us do. Might be God! Or Mother Nature! Or something else! Isn't it fun to wonder?"

"Not if I'm dying!" Izumo sputtered.

"Don't worry! You wouldn't die just from eating one. And trust me, you would only eat one." Shiemi made a face and stuck her tongue out. "They're _awfully_ bitter, and they make your mouth blister and stuff."

"Great," muttered Izumo. "How about I don't eat anything unless you give it to me from now on."

Shiemi beamed, startling her. 

"Okay!" said Shiemi, then frowned. "But I'm not sure how to cook all your meals when you don't live with me, so you should—"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Izumo screeched, suddenly scarlet. "I just... While I'm in your garden..."

"Oh," said Shiemi, drooping a little. 

Izumo tried very hard not to think about what living with Shiemi might be like, but as with the proverbial pink elephant, only succeeded in picturing it in greater detail. 

Shiemi hugging her every time she came home, knowing better than to take Izumo's obligatory and half-hearted protests seriously. 

Shiemi taking her diet very seriously indeed, aproned and kerchiefed in the garden as she thought up what combination of herbs and spices to try next. 

Shiemi snuggling up to her at night, her skin always somehow sun-warm even in the dead of night. 

Shiemi—

Izumo stopped herself there, blushing even harder, unable to so much as  _ look _ at Shiemi for the next few minutes. Luckily, Shiemi was back to her work, humming cheerily as she hunted through the profuse and tangled greenery for god only knew what. The flowers lay beside her knee; she'd probably put them in the compost later. 

Impulsively, Izumo picked them up, twisted their stems together, and tucked them behind Shiemi's ear. It seemed fitting, to her, the nurturing and the deadly both behind the same golden face. 

Startled, Shiemi sat up and touched them, looking to her. 

Izumo shrugged, not in the mood to explain herself.

Gracing her with one of those sunshine smiles Izumo had always found almost too bright to look at directly, Shiemi turned a little rosy and hunched her shoulders in a happy little wiggle that would have been ridiculous on anyone else. It drew attention to the back of her neck, sun-freckled and soft.

For exactly one long second, Izumo thought about leaning over and pressing her mouth to it, tasting the summer on Shiemi's skin.

She put her head on her folded knees instead and wondered how long it would take for Shiemi to wear her down completely.

Her pride said she wouldn't break. Her heart knew better.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Visual reference: [woodsorrel vs. buttercup](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/5OKzpdZ9C6fWMGocWhcGuUf9IlTXVyVLFsS2IJScVGSUu70Qynha9dSyvQFxLszeI8_Sc4Hag6En6f3vy2ZLaf12Gw5kvzxwIePIvp1nAKv1Wjc9VK16NjflVQtYwjEH2wozH33j).


End file.
